Pieces of Me
by Tainted Halo
Summary: [HieiXKurama] *Complete* Kurama's POV, on his feelings for Hiei... What hapens when Kurama accidently lets his emotions slip? ^^ Sorry, bout mixing up chp 2... Blah, I fixed the problem. ^^;;
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.. So rawr! XD ^^; Er.. Yeah. And this is YAOI! Hiei/Kurama... So yeah. ^^;   
  
Written by: Tainted Halo  
Title: Pieces of Me  
Chapter One  
  
I didn't know it then, but that moment changed my life. The moment myself and Hiei were sent to aid Yusuke... Together. I was merely glad my short friend had not been locked up... Then I probably wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. Not that it matters, now. I've scared him away. It's sad really... That I Kurama, could scare Hiei away... And it wasn't even physical. Mentally... And now because of my mistakes, physically.   
  
//Hiei... He just sat on my window sill his crimson eyes locked with the dripping rainfall from outside. It was like watching a dream. He was there.. Just steps away from me. Of course, I doubted he knew or cared that I was there. He probably sensed my Youkai.. Not that it mattered; Hiei rarely paid me any heed, even when he was in my house... My mother never thought much of it. Neither did I really. Hiei had nowhere else to go so why would it matter if he stayed with us?   
  
I walked over to him sitting beside the demon. My closest and truest friend-Not that I'd ever tell him that... It would make him angry.. And through all of my knowledge, that's never much of a good thing... But I leaned by head on his shoulder, watching the rain also. "Hiei... Are you...thinking of her?" I managed to let the words flutter through my lips. Yukina... Hiei's only family, yet he refused to tell her...   
  
"Hn" It was his usual response for personal questions.. Or anything in general. It was his way of telling me I wasn't in familiar territory... But this time I didn't care. I wanted to be there. I wanted to stop Hiei's pain. I guess it was something I've always wanted to do.   
  
"Hiei... We're friends right... Why won't you tell me anything?! Can't you see I want to help you! But you don't listen to me! You just ignore me... I'm just trying to help!" My voice shook with the emotion I had been holding inside for so long....   
  
Hiei turned his rose colored gaze towards me slowly, his face interpreting what I had just said. We sat like that for a full ten minutes Hiei trying to understand what I meant. Even though it was against my nature, I wanted to hit him. I wanted to scream and throw things at him. Make him see me... Make him understand. "Kurama... What are you talking about? You wouldn't understand. It's none of your concern, alright?" Hiei's explosion was less emotional than mine was, but I suppose it was decent, because I smiled. But it wasn't my usual kind smile. It was a cold cruel smile. I was angry now. "Damnit Hiei?! Why.. Why don't you understand?! Do I have to spell it out for you or something?! It's not fair! I love you Hiei-" I cut my voice off short, slicing through my words with a silver blade. I wanted to scream... How could... How could have I said that... Did I even mean it?   
  
The look Hiei gave me was enough. His rose colored eyes widened in shock and his mouth flew open but no words emerged. I looked away for a second trying to regain my composure... And when I looked back... He was gone. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: ^_^ Thank you all you peoples who reviewed! ^_^ I love comments!! ^_^   
Pieces of Me  
Chapter Two  
  
//I hear a voice  
Within the hope and hesitation  
I clearly hear your voice calling out to me//  
  
POV: Hiei  
  
I knew the look the kitsune had in his eyes when he discovered I had vanished although I was not there... I could sense the look of betrayal his own voice had been to him. That's why it's better to stay quiet... You shouldn't trust your voice... It might... Do something drastic like that.  
  
I knew I couldn't return now... Not to Kurama's house. Not to look into his emerald eyes. I don't think he could look into mine either... Not now. "Damn fox..." I muttered under my breath, as I wandered aimlessly around town.. I had nowhere to go. Nowhere to stay. Not that it was of any importance that I go anywhere. Yusuke, didn't need my assistance, Kuwabara... Well he was with Yukina... I let her name slip onto my tongue. My mouth betraying me much in the same way as Kurama's... But not as severe. There's no one here to witness my words... So why does it matter? It doesn't... Yukina.. She'll never know.   
  
In part I knew that Kurama was right. I should tell Yukina who I am... But when she looks at me, my heart begins... To race. Which never happens... My sister... My only family. Kurama used to tell me, looking into her eyes was like looking into mine. The same soft crimson eyes... I banish those thoughts. Thinking about Kurama... It makes a strange feeling come over me. He said those things... And I angered him. I angered the peaceful, Kurama... That has never happened to my knowledge... I sighed, getting up from the tree I had been crouching in. I leapt down landing cat like, on the ground. I don't even know where I am anymore... Not that it matters... I can't go back. Never. I'll wander for as long as I can, and then I guess I'll just go back to the Makai... I could hear something around the corner of the alley, so I followed the noise.   
  
//Today, tomorrow, and forever into the future  
Even if everything were to perish  
I will find you//  
  
To my complete surprise, I saw Kurama... And he was being beaten up by demons.. I could sense their Youkai, which was extremely strong for such low level demons. But not as strong as Kurama's... Why is he just standing there and allowing them to beat him down?! That's not like Kurama... Even a high class demon like him, can be killed if he doesn't defend himself... But then I sensed it. Kurama didn't want to live. For some reason... He was letting them kill him... I usually wouldn't have interfered... With something like this. But I.. Couldn't help it. Something in me snapped, and I lunged, drawing my katana. I killed the demons easily. As Kurama could. He looked up at me, his eyes widening. "Wh-why, did you do that!? You should have left me... Left me to die." This wasn't the usual behavior the demon demonstrated... He was cold. So distant...   
  
"Hn..." I made my usual response, not knowing any other words that would express myself... I was startled, when Kurama's hand slid across my face... He had slapped me. Never before, had the demon dared to something such as this to me. Never.   
  
"You crush me, then I try to get away from it, and you won't even let me do that!? What's wrong with you?!? Can't you just leave me alone?!" His voice was hoarse... I could tell he was trying not to let the tears slip through his emerald eyes. Kurama, no matter what the cost would not openly cry in front of me. Not that I blamed him. Damn, I would never cry. Crying is a sign of weakness. A weakness, I could never afford to show.   
  
"I'm sorry." Those where the only words, that would slip through my lips. I had nothing else to say, hell, I hadn't even thought I'd run into Kurama. It wasn't my intent... But it was the outcome.   
  
"Sorry? You don't need to apologize... I don't need your sympathy. You should just leave me be!" So bitter. He sounded like me.   
  
"...Hmm... You're starting to... sound like me..." I voiced my thoughts, softly, my words tainting the night air.  
  
Kurama staggered up, leaning against the building. He didn't have much strength. Without thinking, I helped him to his feet. Kurama flinched, drawing away, and collapsing. I sighed. "You aren't going to make it, like that.." I stated.   
  
"I don't care..." Kurama had never acted so recklessly or spoken in such a manner. Had.. Had I affected him so much..? I really had crushed the demon.   
  
"Kurama-chan... Come on." I persisted, using a nickname he often used on me, which I had never returned... Until now.   
  
He seemed to brighten up. "You... don't hate me...?" I looked away. "You, startled me." Was all I said, as I draped his arm around my shoulder, helping him walk.   
  
"Hiei.." He said, as I released him onto his bed. He flopped down, his eyes closed. He looked his age then, those hundreds of years, he had been alive... I didn't respond, put strode, over to his window seat, where I sat. "Hiei... Do you..." 


	3. Chapter Three

Pieces of Me  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A/N: ::Sweatdrop:: I'm so sorry this took so damn long! Reeeaally sorry. ^^;; If you actually care why, here are the slightly insane author's reasons. ^^ I had no idea what I wanted to do with this ficlet. ^^ Whether to make it slightly humorous or so stick with the drama romance stuff. ^^ ((I did stick with that..)) But yeah. ^^;; I might write an alternate ending being rather funny. ^^ Yeah. But only if asked to... ^^ It would still be KuramaxHiei though... ^^;; Yeah. Sooo.... I left my notebook, in my locker, three days in a row... I hate school. ^^;; Yes, I'm a freak, and I write shounen ai in my study hall class! ...Yeah, like you really wanted to know that... O.o;; Anyways, on with my fic!   
  
POV: Kurama  
  
  
//Find me, sleeping in the darkness  
The one that will continue to live inside of you//  
  
I sighed, when the obsidian haired demon didn't respond to me, rising from my bed, and slowly walking over to him with difficulty from my exhaustion, my heartbeat echoing inside my mind. In all my life, I don't think I've ever been so nervous about anything before... Anything... I leaned down placing, my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, as the strands of crimson drifted in front of them. "Hiei... Would you answer me...Please?" I asked quietly, unable to keep the uncertainty from my voice. He has saved me after all... He said, he didn't hate me... That I startled him? How could of my mere comments startled him... He was /Hiei/... "You run away from anyone who cares about you..." I remarked when he didn't answer me yet again.   
  
"You're one to talk." He retorted, through his ebony bangs. I smiled, wrapping my arm around his waist. "Hiei... That's not the point... Do you..love me... or not?" My voice broke midsentance... If I had to go through that thought again... Who knows... what would have happened if Hiei had been there to save me... Or was that even his intention... Did he just stumble upon me, and couldn't live with that on his conscience? I shook my head, slightly, that couldn't have been it...   
  
"Kurama.." He pulled away from my embrace, for one meeting my eyes squarely. "I...Don't know..." Was that... Fear, I saw in his rose colored eyes? Was he scared of me? That couldn't be it... At least I didn't want to admit to that being the case.  
  
"It's a rather simple question, Hiei... Either you love someone or you don't..." I said, trying to sound as monotone as I could.  
  
"..Hn...How would you know if you loved someone?" Was he seriously asking me this? I felt flustered, and threw my hands up. "It's a feeling Hiei... Don't you love Yukina?"  
  
"...Of course I do.." He replied.  
  
"Well...How does that compare to how you feel about me?"  
  
"....She's my sister, Kurama..." Hiei remarked a look of amusement toying with his face, making me smile, at his words.  
  
"Well, or course... I know, but... Love is something, I can't explain to you." I said simply, hoping that he wouldn't prod me further. It wasn't me who didn't know how to feel, it was him! '...Or is it...' With that I leaned down, brushing Hiei's lips lightly with my own. So light, I barely even noticed I was doing so until it was to late. But Hiei didn't push me away... He allowed me to kiss him... "Hiei... You see? You didn't pull away from me..." I said quietly looking directly into his eyes, searching for some answer. "You're a piece of me..." I murmured trapping him an embrace. Even though I wasn't facing him anymore, I could sense, that sly smile, I knew so well, slithering it's way onto his face.  
  
"Kurama, you've always been a piece of me..." He replied, the words forming themselves carefully, onto his lips. And that was good enough for me.... Hiei, was never open with his feelings, as much as we would have liked... But when I kissed him this time... I knew everything would be fine, as long as he was close by my side...  
  
//Today, tomorrow, and forever into the future  
Even if everything were to perish  
I will find you//  
  
  
A/N: Whew! It's finally finished! ::Waits for applause:: Come on damnit clap! ^^ Yeah! So I hope you guys liked this... I might write a sequel, when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Boton find out about this... ^^ Just because! ^-^ So anyways, like I've said before, reviews encourage me! I love reviews! ^^ Yeah! And Ims! ^_^ You cooler people who Imed me you rock! ^^ And those who reviewed, you rock too! You all rock! ::Showers random people with sugar:: ^^;; I should really shut up now... 


End file.
